Fruburwha
The Fruburwhas (froo-BUR-hwah) are a tall, lithe, amphibious species from Illairt. Appearance and biology Their heads are long and narrow, and their large eyes are pearly and iridescent with translucent pupils that are not immediately apparent. They see chiefly in ultraviolet and a bit into natural light (violet and blue). Three pairs of large, feather-like external gill stalks (rami) originate atop and on the sides of their heads and are used for respiration when underwater. The pair on the sides are the largest and have triangular holes near the base that facilitate hearing. The two pair atop the head are themselves mounted on a single pair of stalks, overall resembling antlers. The external gill rami are lined with filaments (fimbriae) to increase surface area for gas exchange. Their narrow snouts feature six nostril slits on the sides, and there are two pairs of short barbels near the end that serve the purpose of bioelectricity detection. Their molar and premolar teeth are plate-like and covered with rearward hooks, and their incisors are wide and extend over where canines would be expected. They chew their food very little, opting to swallow it mostly intact and allowing their robust stomachs to complete the process. This is mostly due to their diet, which chiefly consists of soft-bodied fish, sea cucumber-like creatures, and fruit. Males are broader in the chest and gill rami, while females are noticeable for their wider hips, small breasts, and more delicate gill rami. Female gill rami can vary in structure per individual, ranging from a single pair that resembles moth antennae, to four or five pairs that resemble a tall headdress. Their bodies are covered in a short coat of small, steel-blue tendrils that are often mistaken for rubbery fur. They have dark gray stripes along the arms and back, and a charcoal-black underbelly. They possess a long tail that is split at the end with a "sail" of rigid, interlocking fur connecting the two halves. Another sail, resembling a long dorsal fin, runs along the top of the tail from the base to roughly the middle. The sails are dark gray. Their six limbs are notably long, and their hands feature five opposable digits (essentially all thumbs). Their hands and feet are webbed, and they can regenerate lost limbs over a few weeks. Height and size The average height is roughly 6'4" (1.93m), although it can range from 6'0" to 7'0" (~1.83m to ~2.1m). The majority of the species is built with a narrow frame, giving them the appearance of being even taller than they really are. Larger individuals are sometimes seen, usually amongst those who live within major cities and offworld. Mammaloid designation Their mammalloid designation stems from how their young attain nutrition from milk only as a supplement. Young are born from large eggs and require milk for a few weeks after hatching. Society Fruburwha tend to stay mostly on Illairt and its nearby colonies. However, individuals and groups can be found on many other areas of the galaxy, especially on the multitude of oceanic worlds. They are a social species and greatly enjoy the company of one another. Families are large, and gatherings are frequent. Social events such as festivals and banquets are very common in communities. Homes usually contain no less than five individuals, and sometimes as many as twenty. Seldom is a Fruburwha found living alone, and even then, they connect with others through social circles and the Internet. Being solitary for extended periods of time (on the order of several weeks) can lead to depression and insanity. Language Out of the thousands of languages that are spoken on Illairt, the most common one is Zatijui. Notable members Cutolla Ceybeck, a male mercenary. Category:Species Category:Mammalloid sentient species Category:Amphibious sentient species __FORCETOC__